Josh Pegorino
Senator Josh Powell Pegorino is a supporting character in Cubikill 1, 2, and 3, and serves as the main antagonist of Cubikill 4. He was a very powerful businessman with extremely evil intentions. Ranking and Initiative Josh Pegorino was the brother of Jimmy Pegorino. Josh ran Blue Dino Corp. as the CEO and Company President until his death. Events Leading up to Cubikill Josh brought Ethan Zobelle and L.O.A.N. into Charming, presenting them to his brother as a way to get SAMCRO out of town. Josh hoped to profit financially from SAMCRO's removal and, unlike his brother, was unconcerned with L.O.A.N.'s political and racial motivations and beliefs. Josh also hoped to secure financial backing from Zobelle's business contacts but was informed by Zobelle that his people would be more inclined to help Josh if he were to become more aligned with their cause. After learning of Mabel's rape, Jimmy helped SAMCRO thwart a scam Josh was using to seize land from Elliott Oswald for development. Later in the season, Elliott Oswald revealed to Clay that Josh Pegorino was attempting to run for mayor of Charming because the position could possibly allow him to exercise executive power to obtain Jacob Hale's land. With Zobelle's backing, Josh was running for mayor of Charming. Cubikill 2 Josh was the service advisor for blue dino corp. At the beginning of the second game, Josh is still a prospective member trying to get into Jacob Hale's seat. He tries very hard to become Company President. He seems to have a more prominent role in some of the company's dealings, often going on runs/errands with the other members. However, he is still the most likely member to be given surveillance duties. After a short absence, Josh returns to the company business, revealing that he had surgery on his left shoulder. Soon after the surgery, Josh begins feeling discomfort. He eventually can't take it anymore and enlists Troy Bradshaw's help. He informs him that his lymph nodes are severely swollen due to infection, a possible side effect of the surgery. Josh later reveals that his body rejected the surgery. Soon after, Jacob Hale and some of the others have a discussion on how they feel about promoting Josh to be Vice-President. They all agree that he would be a good addition to their ranks. Jacob remarks that he "will make a great edition to our fine company." They promote him during the opening segment of Cubikill 2, while demoting Cubi. This in turn makes Cubi snap under the pressure, and leads to the Mass Shooting of Ultor. Josh and a co-worker, John Mayher, were the only survivors of the Ultor massacre. The entire company fell to it's knees, and was merely a memory. Josh and John both went out looking for a new company to work with, and ended up discovering Blue Dino Corp, a great business opportunity for the both of them. Josh later participates in an organized brawl with L.O.A.N. as one of Blue Dino's ten best fighters. Death By the ending events of the third game, following Cubi's lifetime incarceration, Josh has become president of the company. In Cubikill 4, he makes his final appearance as the main antagonist of the game. He is first seen harassing John Mayher about going to "Blue Dino Land" and says that John will not be attending. John looks in surprise and anger. Josh puts a large stack of work on John's desk. John gets angry and throws a stapler at Josh's face. Josh grabs his head in pain and pulls out a switchblade. Josh stabs John in the shoulder, and John elbows Josh in the face. Josh collapses, and John reaches for the stapler. Josh then kicks John in the groin, to which John lunges after Josh. A long battle ensues, and chaos erupts. John gains the upper hand after Josh attempted to stab him in the neck. John brutally beats Josh with the stapler, and then begins stapling Josh's face, neck, and throat, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Admin Only Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Blue Dino Corp Category:Ultor